Sora Kasugano
Sora Kasugano is the female heroine of the series. She has a twin brother and had a close relationship with him since childhood. Personality The main heroine of the series, she is a quiet, fragile and a reclusive girl, and fraternal twin sister to the main protagonist. Since birth, she was ill and frail that denied her the sort of independent life that many take for granted. Yet beneath Sora's angelic doll-like appearance lies a troublesome personality that’s prone to withdrawn laziness and demonstrates a rather severe lack of social graces. In all honesty, Sora doesn't care for anyone else, and would much rather just surf the Internet and eat instant food, for as long as Haruka is always by her side. She is often seen carrying a rabbit doll, which she received as a present from her mother before she and Haruka left the village and which lends her a deceptively childlike character. In episode 10, she become more considerate and caring towards Haruka after she decided to not trouble Haru too much and tries her best to take care of him. Background The traumatic loss of their parents, and her deep bond with Haru and a kiss she shared with him as children, causes her to fantasize about Haru. While she shields the extent of her feelings for him in public, she experiments with herself while fantasizing about being with him. She hates Nao because of Nao's relationship with Haru and the fact that Nao seduced Haru when they were young. She hates Nao, although it is implied that they were once good friends. In episode 11, while recuperating from a fever, she confesses her love to Haru, kisses him, and they make love. However, after Nao and Kozue walk in on them later on, she is upset when Haru suggests that they break off their relationship; so much so that she runs away and tries to drown herself before Haru comes to her and she saves him. They reconcile and profess their love to each other. They decide to move to a foreign country (the manga says they travel to Scandinavia) to find happiness as a couple. In the manga, Sora and Haru's friends seem to understand and accept the fact that they are both attracted to each other. In Haru's mail to them, he also says," P.S. Not sure when we'll be back, but do tell me if you desire a particular souvenir," hinting that they'll return. Relationships 'Family' *Mr. Kasugano (father) (deceased) *Mrs. Kasugano (mother) (deceased) *Haruka Kasugano (elder twin brother) *Unnamed/Unborn Child (son/nephew or daughter/niece) (via Haruka in Haruka na Sora) *Grandparents (mentioned) *Kasugano distant family relatives (mentioned in episode 12) 'Friends' *Nao Yorihime (former best friend) *Ryouhei Nakazato *Akira Amatsume *Kazuha Migiwa *Motoka Nogisaka (in the anime's omake bonus feature only) *Kozue Karanaga 'Romance' *Haruka Kasugano (true love) Trivia *Unlike the rest of the heroines whom are well-endowed, Sora has a very flat chest. *She was a virgin through her life and her first time was when she made love with Haruka after confessing her love to him. *She exhibits all the signs of the classical brother-complex, as she tries to shoo away all girls and win Haruka's affections, despite him being her twin brother. *She suffers from an unknown and unnamed fatal illness since birth. *She has an irrational fear of mosquitos, as seen in the anime. *She's the only character that masturbates to fantasies of their love interest in the anime. *She's one of many female characters whos swimsuits are also their lingerie. *She dislikes curry and only prefers Haruka's cooking. *Due to the tragic loss of her parents,she suffers from nightmares, possibly Post-traumatic stress disorder *She's also seems to have high levels of libido as she desires to have sex with Haruka many times. *When it comes to seducing Haruka, she strips her clothes off in front of him and tries to sleep in the same bed with him. *She catches Haruka and Nao making love twice in the anime. *She perfers to surf the internet and eat international junk food. *She's almost never seen without her stuffed rabbit doll her brother gave her when she was in the hospital. *She's been in love with Haruka ever since he kissed her while they were playing a game in their childhood summers ago. *She's the only character who has attempted suicide but was stopped by Haruka from going any further into the lake. *In the sequel Haruka na Sora, she marries Haruka and is pregnant with their first child. *In the manga, she's more open about her incesteous feelings for Haruka, and expresses hints abouts these feelings by doing shocking things such as flashing Haruka her panties,much to his aroused and confused dismay. *She's the only female character to fantasize about incest between twins, due to her feelings for Haruka. *She's the only character that walks around the house nude in order to catch her brother's attention. *She and her twin brother are the only characters who can't swim and have fears of drowning. *Her strong bond with her brother, strengthened as a result of the tragic loss of their parents, leads her to fantasising about incest and she goes to great lengths to seduce him or at least to get him to spend more time with her. Gallery Yosuga-no-sora-anime-all.jpg|Sora (center of cast) Sora-profile-pic.jpg|Sora shows Haruka the necklace that he gave her. Haru-make-love-Sora.jpg|Sora is making love with Haru. Sora-confesses-love.jpg|Sora confesses her love towards Haru. Sora-come-out-hospital.png|Sora seeing her family 31.jpg|Sora holding the ice cream stick Yosuga12.jpg|Sora sitting in a pond of water Yosuganosora package.jpg|Sora on a Yosuga no Sora Manga cover Yosuga-no-sora-10-01.jpg|Sora kissing Haruka Yosuga-no-Sora-04-Image-11-150x84.jpg|Haruka blushing next to Sora Yosuga-no-Sora-04-Image-10-150x84.jpg|Sora glaring Yosuga-no-sora-01-39.jpg|Appealing to Haru as she removes her clothes... Yosuga no Sora - 09 - Large 11.jpg|Sora hugging Haru,much to his surprise Yosuga-no-sora-12-08.jpg|Sora attempting suicide as Haru tries to stop her 24eqpsw.jpg|Sora glared at Haru as a child. Yosuga-no-sora-12-final-40.jpg|Sora and Haru confessing their love for eachother 1807834 1311874848226.7res 500 281.jpg|Sora and Haru share a kiss (episode 12) Sora pregnant by vzmk2-d3e5isz.jpg|Sora pregnant with Haruka's child (Haruka na Sora) In solitude where we are least alone by nekoorihime-d4x0hc6.jpg|In solitude, where we are least alone 330905.jpg|Sora surprises Haruka by giving him a hug YNS5.png|Haruka and Sora using her laptop 313019-33c14bcb224e9f1360b24a4e6c68a5a0 1 .jpg|Sora and Nao in their underwear Yosuga no Sora 01.jpg Vlcsnap-00005-600x337.jpg 2929101.jpg Yosuga no Sora 03.jpg 1292996759451 f.jpg Haruka-and-Sora-yosuga-no-sora-27895495-1280-720.jpg Yosuga-no-Sora Review 39-575x323.jpg|Haruka & Sora embracing after their near-death experience (Episode 12) Haruka-and-Sora-yosuga-no-sora-27895491-600-337.jpg|Sora being kissed by Haruka as a child Yosuga-no-Sora Review 06.jpg Yosuga-no-Sora Review 05-575x324.jpg Yosuga 01 21-05.jpg Category:Females Category:Teens Category:List of characters Category:Orphans Category:Students Category:Heterosexuals Category:Lovers Category:Kasugano Family Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Mothers